Her Kids
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: Fiona always wanted a big family with lots of kids. She got her wish, just not the way she thought she would. Fiona has a lot of kids and she loves everyone of them.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shameless or its characters.**

* * *

Fiona always wanted to have a big family and she had may not have been the way she wanted but beggers can't be choosers. She started off with five kids, and they just kept coming.

* * *

When she saw first saw Lip, it was love. She loved his big eyes and she knew he was destined for great things. She worked hard to make sure he would do great things. She got her GED to make sure he got his diploma. The day he graduated and went off to college she felt like the proudest mom in the world because she raised him and made sure he stayed in school. Even when he struggled, she made sure he stayed. She worked extra jobs to give him a little extra. She called Amanda and got her help setting up small savings account for him and the rest of kids. One day, Lip would need the money for his kids and she wanted him to know that she tried her best with her. she really did. Lip was her second in command, but she tried her best to raise him, no matter how many girls he brought home.

* * *

When Ian was born, she was fascinated with his red hair. For a little bit, she wished she had red hair, it was so pretty, so bright. Then she saw her Uncle Pat's kids had red hair and she knew Ian was either his kid or her other uncle's son, but no one was going to take him. He was hers. She made sure he knew that. The day he ran away, it broke hr heart because he left without a word to her. He left the nest, not like Lip did, because she knew where he was at but Ian was gone. The day he came back, she felt like her world was complete.

* * *

Debbie, was her angel sent to help keep her sanity. She didn't know what she would do if she had to raise all boys. Debbie helped out more than the boys did and she never complained about it. She was a pretty girl and even though she wanted to grow up quickly, Fiona hoped that she would wait because it was no fun being an adult. One day when Debbie was an adult, she was going be a knockout, no doubt it. When Debbie got pregnant, she was ins shock, her baby was going to have a baby. She knew she would be a good mother, better than she ever would.

* * *

Carl, he was her little sociopath. She never understood how some parents could deny their kids were sociopaths. She had no trouble accepting that, she loved him regardless. She loved the way he was willing to do what no one else would. While he was always putting them at risk, he did it out of love. Her little boy was full of love, he just didn't know how to channel it correctly. The day he left to juvie, she had never been so scared because she was scared she would never see that mischievous smile of his. She had never been more tempted to pay a hit on her sister and cousin than she did at the moment he was taken away. When he came back, with his new friend in tow, she didn't say a word. He was growing up.

* * *

Liam was her baby. Monica had been in and out of their lives for so long, but Liam didn't know Monica at all. She raised him, she loved him, he was her baby.

The first time he called her momma, she started crying and Jimmy laughed as he captured the look on her face. Liam was her little baby boy and she was going to give him the world if that was what he wanted. When he ended up in the hospital because of her drugs, she hated herself. She hurt her baby, her little boy. She was a horrible mom.

The hug he gave her when he saw her and the Mama made her realize he was still her baby.

He would always be her baby.

She raised him all by herself.

She loved him.

* * *

However, her siblings weren't the only kids that she had.

She had several other kids.

* * *

Mandy was one of her kids. Teh girl came aroudn with Ian and at forst she was wary, especailly snce who her brtoers were. Also because she was determined teg her siblinsg out of here and Mandy could put a weench into her palns. But she saw how Mandy cared abotu Ian. Seh knew Ian was gay and Fiona could care less as long as no one touched hair on his head. Mandy protected him. When Lip and Mandy started fucking around, she wasn't sure which person to warn. Did she was warm Mandy not to hurt her brother or her brother not to hurt Mandy.

Mandy moved in with them when she found out about rape and abortion. Mandy had come to her asking her to go with her to the clinic. Fiona held the girl as she cried once it was done. Fiona swore that day, she would one day make Terry pay for hurting her Mandy. Mandy moved in with them and she just fit in. It was great to have another girl in the house.

When Mandy helped Lip with college stuff, she knew Mandy was like her. Mandy leaving made her proud. Maybe Mandy could still get out of the south. And she did. She paid for it with black eyes and bruised ribs, but eventually she got job and left the absuive jerk. She hardly heard from the girl but when she did, it made her happy because she knew she was okay.

* * *

Mickey became her kid, because of Mandy, but mostly Ian. She knew her brother was gay and was way over his head with the older boy. But Mickey cared about Ian and that was enough. He could protect Ian in a way she couldn't. Mickey always had a bed in her house and he sometimes was able to babysit Carl and Debbie and Liam. Liam and his son got along well enough. Mickey was her kid because he protected them. She never told him that she knew he had beat up a kid who made fun of Debbie being pregnant or how he taught Carl how to play baseball. She never said a word when she found extra cash in the squirrel fund or when something in their house was fixed. When Mickey was in and out of jail, she worred. She always did.

He loved her brother and that made him one of her kids.

Always.

* * *

She knew her kids would grow up and leave her one day and she didn't want that day to come. Even though Lip and Mandy were gone they always came up but she was scared for the day they didn't. They were all her kids and she couldn't lose them quickly. She wanted to enjoy time with them because they were all she had. They were her kids, she raised them, she loved them.

She loved her kids, every single one of them because they were her kids.

And no one touched her kids.


End file.
